


Winter Warmth

by moongorgeous



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongorgeous/pseuds/moongorgeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic. Kaworu and Shinji just cuddle a bit under the kotatsu and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend April for her birthday <3 cause we need more domestic Kawoshins.

Kaworu let out a sigh as he pulled the kotatsu's blanket up to his chin, letting its warm engulf him. He glanced at the clock on the wall then back to the television, placing his cheek down on to the table with another restless sigh. Shinji was working late today, so it left Kaworu alone in their apartment to keep himself entertained for a few extra hours. A few impossibly long hours.

He'd finished the composition for the new television ad he'd been hired for, leaving him with nothing to keep his hands busy with. Perhaps when Shinji came home he'd ask for his opinion on the song, even if Shinji always seemed to like his songs. There was nothing more wonderful than playing a song for him and watch his face light up with that beautiful smile of his... Kaworu sighed again, closing his eyes as he rolled his forehead back and forth against the table.

"Shinji-kunnnn~" His voice muffled against the blanket and tabletop as he heard the familiar click of the front door.

"Kaworu-kun, I'm home!" Shinji called out as he pulled off his shoes before working off his coat. The fall had come surprisingly fast and before he'd noticed he had already taken his jacket out of storage and away went the summer clothing. Though he didn't mind the addition of the kotatsu that the cold weather brought to their living room.

"Shinji-kun!" Kaworu's voice brought Shinji out of his thoughts as he turned around, finding his lover in the entrance way. "I missed you." A happy smile flashed across his face and Shinji couldn't help but return it all the same, walking over to him.

"I was hardly gone that long." He leaned up, giving Kaworu's waiting lips a kiss before walking past him into their apartment. "And I bought us some tangerines too." He walked over to the kotatsu, placing the plastic bag onto the table.

"Hm, but it was lonely." Kaworu followed behind him, wrapping his arms around Shinji and resting his chin on his shoulder. "And thank you."

The shorter boy chuckled softly, lifting a hand to pet over Kaworu's hair. "You fell asleep under to kotatsu again, didn't you? I can tell. Your hair is sticking up."

"Ah, just a little while. It was nice and warm."

"You're nice and warm." Shinji said softly, leaning back just enough to turn his head to place a kiss on Kaworu's cheek. "I missed you too, Kaworu-kun." Kaworu smiled softly at that, hugging the other tighter with a quick kiss against the corner of Shinji's lips. "Let me go change and we can have some of the tangerines together."

Kaworu nodded excitedly, releasing Shinji from his arms and sitting back down under the blankets. Pouring the fruit out of the bag and placing them into the empty bowl on the table as he felt Shinji slip into place beside him.

"Wow, it really is warm under here. It's freezing outside right now."

"Heh, your cheeks were all pink when you got home."

"I didn't think I needed a scarf just yet, but maybe..." Shinji reached forward, pulling a tangerine from the pile.

"I don't want you to get sick." Kaworu dug his thumbs into the skin, slowly pealing it from the fruit as he felt Shinji's foot brush against his own under the table.

"I think I'll be okay, Kaworu-kun." Giving him a reassuring smile before putting a slice into his mouth with a hum. "Sweet! It's delicious..."

Kaworu quickly followed suit, taking a bite. "Mm... you picked out the best ones Shinji-kun!"

Shinji just blushed slightly, shaking his head as he continued to eat. Kaworu was always ready to praise him over the simplest things, and they never failed to get him just a little flustered. Finally he sighed, scooting closer to Kaworu to rest his cheek on his shoulder with a small smile.

"Shinji-kun?" Glancing down as he licked a bit of juice off his lips.

He just shook his head lightly, snuggling closer to him with a small smile on his lips. "I love you, Kaworu-kun."

Kaworu slowly slipped an arm around Shinji to hug him back against his side, giving the top of his hair a warm nuzzle. "I love you too."

Shinji looked up at him then, blue eyes bright as he leaned up to kiss Kaworu softly. He could taste the sweetness of the fruit against Kaworu's lips as their lips lingered, holding each other close. Their mouths parted, only a little breathless and smiles over their lips as they sunk back down into cuddling position. "The kotatsu is definitely dangerous, I don't think either of us will want to go outside all winter..."

Kaworu just let out a small hum, pealing another tangerine for the two of them. "Then we just might have the most wonderful winter ever." 

Shinji just laughed.


End file.
